(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a space frame.
(2) Prior Art
The space frame described and illustrated in the specification of Australian Patent No. 538693 is of double-layer flat grid type, in which both the upper and the lower grids are composed of similar size squares similarly oriented, but relatively displaced so that a node of the upper grid is located over the center of a square of the lower grid, nodes of the two grids being interconnected by oblique web members or struts.
Although this configuration of space frame is widely adopted, in certain applications it is preferred that a space frame of double-layer flat grid type should have one grid skewed or angularly displaced by 45.degree. relative to the other.